1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose storage basket for storing all kinds of articles at home or out of doors in an efficient manner and more particularly, to a multipurpose storage basket which is capable of unfolding without any separate instrument and while not in use, folding in an easy manner, thereby making it easy to be kept and carried in more convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage basket, which is used to store laundry, toys, dolls and the like at home, is of various materials and shapes. However, a general storage basket takes a fixed shape and it has a large dimension, such that while not in use, it unnecessarily occupies a large area of space and also is not easy to be kept and carried.
Additionally, even if the storage basket is of an assembled body, there occurs a problem that it is inconvenient to assemble or disassemble it.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a multipurpose storage basket which is capable of unfolding without any separate instrument and while not in use, folding in an easy manner, thereby making it easy to be kept and carried in more convenient manner.
To accomplish this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a multipurpose storage basket comprising: a skeleton body formed by surrounding a coil spring with a covering cloth; and a cloth sewed on the skeleton body in the unfolded shape of the skeleton body, whereby the storage basket takes a substantially cylindrical shape and unfolds or folds by the elasticity of the coil spring.